The Wedding Day
The way The Wedding Day goes in The Night to Remember. Jiminy Cricket: Gleaming in the moonlight Cool and clean and all I've ever known All I ever wanted Sweet perfumes of incense Graceful rooms of alabaster stone All I ever wanted This is my home With all of my friends and Twilight Sparkle Oh so noble, oh so strong Now I am home Here among my trappings and belongings I belong And if anybody doubts it They couldn't be more wrong I am a sovereign Official Conscience Of all the proud history that's shown Etched on ev'ry wall Surely this is all I ever wanted All I ever wanted All I ever wanted Pretty, Huh? I'll bet you folks give anything to find someone you could ever love, Do ya? Well so do I, Of course I'm just a Cricket being a fine Conscience, Now let me tell you a story about the night you will never forget. The screen fades into Canterlot as the Sun comes up. Jiminy Cricket: (Narrating) One morning, Long time ago, Our story begins as Princess Celestia rises the Sun every bright sunny morning and something wonderful is about to happen. Princess Luna: (waking up) What day is it? (gasped) My wedding day, Of course! Princess Celestia: Good morning, Luna, Sleep well? Princess Luna: Yes, Sister, Today is my wedding day with Hiro, Send a message to everyone immediately, Including our friends. Princess Celestia: Of course, Anything for you two. and Celestia and Luna begin singing For The First Time In Forever. Princess Luna: (sings) The window is open! So's that door! I didn't know they did that anymore! Who knew we owned eight-thousand salad plates? For years, I've roamed these empty halls Why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally, they're opening up the gates! There'll be actual real live people It'll be totally strange But wow! Am I so ready for this change? Cause for the first time in forever There'll be music, there'll be light! For the first time in forever I'll be dancing through the night... Don't know if I'm elated or gassy But I'm somewhere in that zone! Cause for the first time in forever I won't be alone (speaks) I can't wait to meet everyone! 'Gasps' What if I meet... the one? (sings) Tonight, imagine me gown and all Fetchingly draped against the wall The picture of sophisticated grace... Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there A beautiful stranger, tall and fair I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face! But then we laugh and talk all evening Which is totally bizarre Nothing like the life I've lead so far! For the first time in forever There'll be magic, there'll be fun! For the first time in forever I could be noticed by someone... And I know it is totally crazy To dream I'd find romance... But for the first time in forever At least I've got a chance! Princess Celestia: (sighs) Just let them in And let them see Be the good girl You always have to be Conceal, to feel Put on a show Make one wrong move And everyone will know But it's a wedding today Princess Luna: It's my wedding today! Princess Celestia: It's exactly the day! Princess Luna: It's exactly the day! Princess Celestia: Tell the guards to open up... the gate! Princess Luna: The gate! For the first time in forever Princess Celestia: Just let them in, And let them see Princess Luna: I'm getting what I'm dreaming of! Princess Celestia: Be the good girl you always have to be Princess Luna: A chance to change my lonely world Princess Celestia: Conceal Princess Luna: A chance to have true love! Princess Celestia: Conceal, to feel And let them know! Princess Luna: I know it all ends tomorrow So it has to be today! Cause for the first time in forever For the first time in forever Nothing's in my way! Oh! Then, Princess Luna almost stepped on Jiminy by accident. Princess Luna: a thousand apologies, Jiminy Cricket! I hope I didn't hurt you. Jiminy Cricket: That's okay, Princess Luna, I get that a lot, I guess you must be excited about today. Princess Luna: Yes, It's my wedding day with Hiro, I hope all of our friends will arrive soon. Jiminy Cricket: I'm sure they will, Luna, Discord is picking them up right now. Meanwhile, Discord arrives with Passengers full of friends from every world including Prince Thomas and the rest of his Sodor friends. Discord: (dressed as the Ship Captain) Attention please, This is your Captain speaking, We are now arriving Equestria for a Special wedding of our good friends, Hiro and Princess Luna! Everyone Cheered at Hiro. Hiro: Thank you all very much, I'm excited about my day and Shang, Thank you for being my best man. Li Shang: Sure thing, Hiro. Discord: I can tell this is going to be quite a occasion, Eh, Hiro? Hiro: Yes, Discord and thanks to Twilight's magic, We can transform back into engines anytime. Discord: This calls for a Celebration! Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225